Frozen Passion
by AzTec999
Summary: There were still issues in each one of them and it didn't help that their professional relationship are slowly turning into in a more complicated one.
1. Broken

**Frozen Passion**

**Summary:** There were still issues in each one of them and it didn't help that their professional relationship are slowly turning into in a more complicated one.

**Characters:** T. Hitsugaya & R. Matsumoto

**Genre:** Romance/Angst (Rated M)

**(A/N: Thank God! I've been waiting for all of my life to write a hitsumatsu fanfic! No kidding but this is my #1 favorite couples! Ever! I didn't know where and when I'd got an inspiration to write this one, but I wanted to thank God first for giving me enough inspiration and creativity to write this story. And of course, to all the other writers there who are devoted in writing a hitsumatsu fanfic! It really inspires me and ignites my imagination. ;) So I hope you readers will take a look at my new story and appreciate it if you like. And if you don't, it's still fine with me anyway. I just needed some honest reviewers out there who could speak out their minds out and point out my flaws if there were some. And finally, this fanfic is rated M which means in later chapters there will sexual innuendos there so watch out. Kinda risky isn't it? Okay enough of my babbling. On with the story! Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer:** If I own Bleach, this couple would be canon. FOR REAL.

**Chapter 1**

**Broken**

**By: Aztec999**

"_**Y****-YOU BASTARD." AIZEN GASPED** as he felt Toshiro's zanpakuto digging deeper on his body. _

_Yes he had done it! He had triumphantly wounded directly Aizen with his own zanpakuto! Justice and victory was now in his hands. Aizen had already paid dearly to the people and shinigami whom he had caused so much pain. Especially Momo. Now, he could bring justice and fairness to his childhood friend who had almost died in that bastard's arms. He thrust the sword deeper into his body. Blood was coming out of his mouth. A victorious smile was forming on Toshiro's lips as he heard his agonizing cry._

"_Die, you bastard."_

_But, on the other hand, Soi Fon and Shunsui were looking at him in shock and horror. The look on their faces was like they had just witnessed a horrible nightmare. Then acting like a catalyst, Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs," Guys what the hell you are doing?!"_

_That wake-up call instantly shattered the illusion that Toshiro was in and brought him back to the harsh reality._

_Then it happened, slowly but insidiously, Aizen's image was fading like grains of sand and what met his eyes sickened him. It wasn't Aizen that he had attacked, it was his childhood friend: **Hinamori Momo** ._

_Toshiro just stood there for a moment. Pain, shock, disbelief, and anguish came all rushing at once on his face. For a brief second, his mind couldn't process what had just happened. It seemed surreal. It seemed like he had just witnessed a big disillusionment that was stripped off and came out as an ugly truth._

_His mind was still numb as he slowly pulled his zanpakuto out of Momo's body and carried her to the ground. His hand trembled violently as he slowly caressed her pale face. Momo looked at him bleakly. Her face was a clear mixture of anguish and pain._

"_S-shiro-chan, why?" She asked in a weak voice._

_That haunting question put back his mind into a clearer perspective. A sudden realization had him that instant: Aizen hed manipulated him and his senses by his own zanpakuto. Anger and rage welled up inside of him. He gave Aizen a death glare that contains all of his indescribable hatred and hostility towards him and he quickly realized that he didn't want to kill Aizen that instant because he wanted to DESTROY him that moment. Then he let out a harsh scream that contained all of his animosity towards Aizen._

"_Aizen!"_

Toshiro suddenly opened his eyes and sit up from his bed. Cold sweat was breaking all over his body. His breathing was rapid and shallow. It was just a dream. A terrifying nightmare. Damn. Why couldn't he just get some peaceful sleep? Every time that he tried to sleep, that horrifying incident would come back and invade his dreams. It feels like that it had just happened yesterday. The images were clear and fresh that it sent his mind and emotions from a whirlwind of new pain and agony.

His bitterly closed his eyes and curled his hands into a ball. He wanted to erase those ugly images and scenes that were flashing out of his mind. Nothing good would come out of it. But the more he tried to suppress it, the more it pops out of his mind suddenly. Realizing it was of no used; he opened his eyes in and stared out of his window. He watched blankly at the stars that were gleaming out of the sky. He continued to stare at it until a cold breeze of wind caressed him from the opened window. And he wondered when he will have some peaceful sleep again.

_"It would have been nice if my capture lasted a little longer. Farewell, Rangiku. Sorry."_

**R****ANGIKU STARED BLANKLY AT THE CEILING** as she slouched sluggishly at the couch. It was in the middle of the night now and yet she was still in the administrative room at their squad doing nothing. Her captain was already at his house and was sleeping peacefully at his own room. While she was still here and fully wide awake at this ungodly hour. And she knew the _reason why _even though she tried to deny it. She won't act like a hypocrite and pretend that everything's all right. That everything turned out okay even if _they didn't. _Especially to Gin. The man who had caused her so much pain and great happiness at the same time. He was the only man that could penetrate within her heart and soul without ever realizing in doing so. Even if he had left and betrayed her so many times, she still loves him with all of her heart and soul. But _he's gone now. Forever. _And that's a fact she should accept. She laughed bitterly to herself; tears were now streaming down her to her cheeks. It's pretty ironic of how she already braced herself for the inevitable but she wasn't still prepared for the shock and pain that shot through her when it _happened. _She knew that this would happen eventually, but the impact of his death had still hit her so hard that she couldn't stand up and move on. It was like she was still stuck into the ground with many bruises and wounds inside of her.

She didn't realize that she was crying already and she couldn't stop herself from weeping. She wiped furiously away the tears that were coming out of her eyes. She'd already promised to herself that she wouldn't cry and mope around, but somehow she can't stop herself from weeping like a baby. Damn. Wasn't she over from the grieving part already? She felt like she was weaker and vulnerable than usual. She needed to stop this. She needed to move on. At least. There were more things that she needed to worry about. Like her taicho and Hinamori.

She wanted to check on Hinamori's status. She really felt sorry for what happened to Hinamori and even sorrier to her taicho who carried a heavy burden on his chest for attacking accidentally his childhood friend.

Tomorrow, even if it was against her will, she would try her best to help his taicho to do some paperwork. _"Maybe work will help me forget about him." _She thought. And she tried to sleep even if it eludes her.

**(A/N: okay so how was it? Please tell me if I should continue it or not). **


	2. Sad, Beautiful, Tragic

**(A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated. I just hope that you readers are still with me on this story. Enjoy! Constructive criticisms are appreciated. By the way, this chapter is inspired by the song of Taylor Swift. It says so in the title. She's really a genius of making some songs that portray human emotions in every relationship. This song is very relatable in Matsumoto's relationship with Gin. A real tragedy.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and this song. Their rightful owners are Tite Kubo and Taylor Swift.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sad, Beautiful, Tragic**

By: Aztec999

_Long handwritten note, deep in your pocket__  
__Words, how little they mean, when they're a little too late__  
__I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket__  
__Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait_

_"It would have been nice if my capture lasted a little longer. Farewell, Rangiku. Sorry."_

Rangiku sighed in defeat.

"That's what I hate about you….."

_We had a beautiful magic love there__  
__What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

He smiled at her and offered her his hand. A mix of curiosity and concern was overshadowing his features as he looked at her interestingly.

"Eat." He offered her some dried persimmon.

Rangiku then looked up at him weakly. He was smiling gently at her.

"The fact you fainted from hunger means you have it too right? Power?" Gin asked her in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You too?" Rangiku answered back in a weak voice.

"Yeah, me too. Ichimaru Gin. Nice to meet ya."

"Gin…. What a weird name….."

"

_In dreams, I meet you in warm conversation__  
__We both wake in lonely beds, different cities__  
__And time is taking its sweet time erasing you__  
__And you've got your demons and darling they all look like me_

When is birthday?" Gin asked her curiously.

_"I don't know, I never really counted days until I met you." Rangiku replied quietly._

_Gin smiled at her. "From then on, your birthday will be on 29__th__ of September, the day we met."_

_Cause we had a beautiful magic love there__  
__What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou." He was about to attack Hinamori's unconscious form when someone just blocked his attacked by another zanpakuto.

"My deepest apologies Captain Ichimaru. Sir, please withdrew your sword or I have no choice but to fight you." Rangiku stated as she tried to block his sword.

A sudden flash of surprise crossed his features but he completely hid it through his sardonic smile. His lips were twitching in amusement.

Rangiku just looked at him blandly. "Please sir put your sword down or I'll fight you." She said more firmly.

He withdrew his zanpakuto and just looked blankly at her. He then disappeared without saying a word.

_Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting__  
__Silence, the train runs off its tracks__  
__Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?__  
__Hang up, give up, and for the life of us we can't get back_

"Why are you doing this Gin?" Rangiku stared at him helplessly. A mixture of confusion and hurt were mirroring in her pale blue eyes.

"What're you doin' here?" Gin simply asked her instead of answering her question.

"That is because I wanted to know why you keep on following Aizen and betraying Soul Society! And even betraying your own lieutenant Kira, who is very faithful and devoted to you how could you?" Rangiku almost shouted at him because of frustration. She had a hard time controlling her intense emotions.

Gin stared blankly at her before countering, "Is that what you really wanted to know? Of how I betrayed Kira's trust and nothin' more?"

Before she could retaliate, he approached her and threatened her with his zanpakuto.

"I don't know why yer here Rangiku but don't even try to interfere with our plans. You're just in the way."

It was all that Rangiku could hear from him before she became unconscious and fell to the ground.

_A beautiful magic love there__  
__What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful__  
__What we had, a beautiful magic love there__  
__What a sad beautiful tragic love affair__  
__We had a beautiful magic love there__  
__What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

"_If you were turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans, and form the same mouth you started devouring humans, you cried out to me 'I love you,' would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today?"_

**TOSHIRO OPENED THE DOOR AND STEPPED IN CASUALLY.** Holding some files in his right hand, he placed it carefully below the table and settled in his seat. Rubbing his eyebrows, he scanned his surroundings and found Matsumoto sleeping in the couch.

What else is new? It was one of these normal days that he'd found his lazy lieutenant lounging sluggishly on the couch in either of boredom or of intoxicated state. He went over to her and was planning to wake her up when he noticed some deep, dark circles under her eyes and traces of dry tears from her cheeks.

His brows furrowed. For a moment, he looked at her worriedly. Didn't she sleep well? What was she thinking about that made her cry?

Suddenly she made a soft, grunting sound.

Should he wake her up?

"Don't go… Gin…."

He froze. He just stared at her for a few seconds. Then he stood up and left. Somehow there were some scars that couldn't heal and only time can tell. He could do nothing for her nor for himself. Because like her, he had to lick his wounds all by himself and to act as if nothing happened.

**(A/N: Delays. Delays. And more delays. I'm really so sorry if I took almost 4 and a half months before updating this fic. I frequently forgot to update because of my hectic schedule and I have an on the job training in a company, so I hope you will bear with me. Let me know your thoughts.)**

**P.S. the last line after the last lyrics in the song was the last thoughts of Gin to Rangiku before he died.**


End file.
